creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TeaCupsinBlackandWhite/Creepypasta Riff: A Bagpipe Tune
Well hi. I didn't tell Dorky that I was doing this story. I doubt he'll care, and I obvioulsy don't. Anywho, this is a short little thing which is very nice. I am aware Dorky is back to riffing, but he never said I was unable to continue. I'll be riffing "A Bagpipe Tune". As the saying goes, "let's riff this bitch": Somewhere in Pas de Calais, France'' ''''I wasn’t expecting France to be in this based off of the title..'', there was a trench in the First World War ''For those of you who don’t know, that is World War I '', once used by the Scottish 20th Brigade There we go, that’s what I was waiting for.. It may be filled with dirt, or perhaps a stream is running through If you don’t know the condition it is in, I refuse to trust that you know whatever mystical shit you are about to claim goes on there.. On a certain clear summer morning, you may hear bagpipes being played.What is defined as clear? Does that mean there can be no clouds? What are the terms and conditions of this “clear summer morning”. The tune heard depends on your mood. Forget mood rings, now we have “mood bagpipe playing ghosts”. If you're happy, you might hear a Jig. If you're sad, an Aire or Pibroch You might want to do some research on your bagpipe tunes before attempting this journey. . Anger usually plays a Strathespy. If you approach the direction of the sound, you may notice something sticking out of the embankment. Is it the hand of a villain who was wrongly assumed to be dead? Go ahead and dig it up, it's just an old set of bagpipes Eh, the villain would cause a more interesting scenario . Pick them up, look them over, “take them out on a date, try to get them to sign a prenup after you propose them. Establish a healthy family, if you fail your first born son will be sacrificed. If you don’t have kids, you will be sacrificed instead”. If you're feeling good, good things will come to you Is genocide a good thing?. Sadness and anger will give you a nice little pick me up: the sudden death of all your enemies I will take that as a yes.. If you can play the bagpipes, wait until you hear a shrill whistle cut through the still air If I heard a shrill whistle I would probably look to see if someone needs help.. Play a good, steady march. It could very well be the greatest sound ever heard by mortal ears. Too bad you will be the only mortal there, assuming you don’t have friends if you actually go out to find this bagpipe. You will feel so good, you might never want to put them down I can think of a few other things someone could do if they’re happy... The dirt and mold will fall off, and the set will look good as new Will they sparkle like an eighteen year old vampire, too?. You will be truly lucky, should you choose to keep them . Of course, everyone does I bet after reading this, a Hipster will put them down, making however this creepypasta ends irrelevant to the plot, and therefore null and void. Damn hipsters... But remember, if you haven't returned them to that trench in Calais in one year's time In this economy?? , you will join the 20th Brigade as the bagpiper, until the next charge That will be the most interesting story to tell the police when the missing person comes back out of nowhere.. This was cute, I liked the little concept but it wasn't spooky at all. It oddly reminds me of "The Holder" series on this site. Sorry if my riffing sucks, sometimes I can't help inability, also sorry I am inactive on most occasions. Anyway, what do you think? Do you wish I would end up in the 20th Brigade as the bagpiper? Do you have an idea of another creepypasta to riff? Tell me in the comments below! Category:Blog posts